


Chasing Danger

by eternalparadox (paradoxicallysimplistic)



Series: Demonology, Magic, and SF... [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Demons, M/M, One Shot, Smut, demon!Eren - Freeform, demon!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicallysimplistic/pseuds/eternalparadox
Summary: If there's something Eren's good at. It's sex.Being an incubus means needing to feed off the life force of other creatures. And with it, the power to charm the pants off any human being. His newest meal ticket? The angry midget at the bar.If only he knew what he was getting into, maybe he wouldn't be called a suicidal bastard. But danger never stopped him before.





	Chasing Danger

“…Jaeger?”

“What was that?” Eren responded automatically to his name being called.

“Oh, come on! Did you hear a word I said?”

“Not really.” Listening to his fellow demon drone was boring. Jean’s stories were all the same thing just in different places and with different people.

“Damn it, Jaeger. Stop thinking about the latest pussy you screwed.”

“Screw you, horseface. I wasn’t thinking about that.” He was merely zoning out and thinking of his meal for the night. Human food did next to nothing for their kind. Like his sex demon kin, he fed off life force in the midst of sex. When they first entered the mortal plane together, they had begun a friendly rivalry. But that had faded over time into a shared camaraderie and drink every so often. Despite Jean not being the best of company, there were only so many demons on the plane Eren could reminisce with.

“Y’know, you should try it sometime too.” Jean added casually. “Pussy’s good, but damn that ass was fine.”

“Uh huh…” It took him a moment to process Jean’s words. “Wait – what?”

“Haven’t you been listening to anything I said?”

“Can’t help it. You sound like a horse. Or one of those kelpies back home.” Shrugging, Eren chugged his drink. “So what if you screwed some chick in the ass?”

“It wasn’t. It was a guy, Eren. Though I did fuck that blonde in the ass too.” Jean smirked. “I bed you haven’t fucked a guy yet, Jaeger.”

“So? It’s not that difficult.” Sex with a hot guy or gal was the same thing: hot sex. He defaulted to chicks simply because it was easier to pick them up.

“Drinks on me if you can…” Jean’s eyes scanned the room and finally rested on someone near the bar. “… fuck that guy there with the undercut.”

“The angry midget?” Eren raised a brow at Jean’s choice of partner for him. He had seen the male at the counter before, but never paid him much heed. The only reason Eren noticed him in the first place was the perpetual scowl on his face. Probably from hating how short he was.

“Yeah, him.”

“Deal.” Tossing back the rest of his whiskey sour, he stood up. Flicking the top button of his shirt open, Eren ran a hand through his hair and changed his demeanor. Mortals were naturally drawn to his kind, but a little extra oomph never hurt.

“Hey, mind if I join you?” Eren smiled at the shorter dark-haired male. Instead of a reply, all he got was a frigid icy stare. The frost in those eyes set him back for a moment, but he quickly regained his foothold as slid into the nearby stool. Charm oozed off his being as he smiled invitingly at his target. “I haven’t seen you around these parts. I’m Eren, by the way.”

Before he could receive a reply, some smug heavily pierced biker smelling of weed cut in.

“Hey cutie, you new here? What’s your name?”

This wasn’t the first time Eren had dealt with idiots. And this one had just made it to the top of his shit list. Normally he would love to lay it on the stupid punk, but he didn’t want to scare his prey either.

But violence wasn’t completely off the books either. Amping up his persuasion, he grabbed the asshole’s wrist and twisted. Pressing his thumb down on the soft sponge pad of the punk’s pressure point, he stared into the asshole’s eyes. “Can’t you see you’re interrupting?”

Whether it was the persuasion, pain, or threat of more to come, was oddly effective as the guy whimpered for mercy, scampering away as soon as his hand was released.

“That was annoying.” His nose wrinkled at the lingering smell of pot. “So what’s your name? I’m Eren, again.”

The frosty glance was back, but a moment later a word slipped out. “Levi.”

“Levi.” Rolling the vowels on his lips, he echoed Levi’s name. “So do I get a reward for saving you, Levi?” he asked slyly. Eren knew he was pulling a fast one, but he figured he might as well go for it. Almost no human could resist the full pull of a demon and he wasn’t a pushover.

The chill in Levi’s eyes faded as though Levi was contemplating something. “Did you have something in mind, Eren?”

“Oh, a little something that requires a bit more privacy than we have here.” Stretching his leg out, he purposely nudged Levi’s foot with his own. Too bad they weren’t sitting across from each other. It was always easier to ensnare someone when they were looking into his eyes.

Without warning an arm snaked out and wrapped around Eren’s supple waist, pulling him against Levi’s surprisingly solid hard contours. “How exactly did you want me to thank you?”

Hot breath feathered against his ear and Eren shuddered. They were so close to each other that he could feel the slow rise and fall of Levi’s chest. A spark of unearthly silver shone in his eyes, but he wrote it off as being due to lust. Very few beings had pupils in that particular shade, and none would be see

Eren was flustered at the sudden change in roles. He never anticipated something like this. But playing coy was his specialty, and he quickly regained his composure.

“Why don’t get outta here and I _show_ you instead?” He smirked, imitating the man’s actions and sneaking a caress at the man’s firm butt.

“Fine.” Heated breath ghosted against his ear once more before the dark-haired man pulled away.

They quickly arrived at a swanky four-star hotel only a few minutes away. Wastefully spending money on a room they weren’t going to enjoy wasn’t Eren’s style, but Levi had insisted. And he would never deny his meal anything. Particularly since Levi had paid.

For someone so small, Levi was surprisingly fit as they battled for dominance in the entryway. Clothes ripped and thrown to the wayside. Mapping out Levi’s sculpted chest with his hands, Eren let himself be pushed down as his tongue slipped through Levi’s mouth. Never one to concede so easily, Eren took advantage of Levi grabbing the lube to get back on all fours and trap the man underneath him.

Dismissing the sound of plastic uncapping, Eren continued to bury himself in the kiss. It was rare for him to have a partner who would prep himself, and he took it in stride.

“Ah! Where are you touching?!” He jerked away in surprise at the feel of wet fingers probing his ass.

“You ass.” Levi hummed in response, his finger persistently nudging the ring of muscle. “Where else?”

“Stop it!” Eren was aware of the prostate – how could he not be as an incubus? But the idea of bottoming was completely foreign. It had never even occurred to him. Most of his partners would willingly prostrate themselves, eagerly crying to be taken. It was a first for him to be bested. And by a _mortal_ no less.

“Why?” The persistent finger slipped inside as Eren gasped. “Soon, you’ll be begging me to make a mess of you.”

Minutes later Levi’s words were proven true as yet another moan emerged from Eren’s mouth. He didn’t know if it was sheer curiosity, lust, or stupidity that made him agree to bottoming. But he had. And now his legs were pried apart, granting Levi full access to his body. And take advantage Levi did as another digit slipped inside him, joining the two already moving.

“Enjoying it?” To prove his point, Levi pressed his fingers against the spongy pad, causing Eren’s muscles to convulse. Another ripple of pleasure ran though Eren as Levi sucked on his aching nipples. “Your entire body is so sensitive.”

Each action Levi made triggered something in him, awakening a sleeping desire in him. Sex defined his nature, but he had never experienced anything so raw and animalistic in his life. All he knew was that he wanted more of whatever Levi was dishing out.

“L-Levi… please…” Eren begged, as Levi ran his hands over his backside. His ass was thrust into the air, four fingers shoved past that tight ring of muscle as he cried for relief.

“I didn’t know that incubi were self-lubricating.” Cool fingers rubbed probed his insides, provoking the burning itch to be filled. “Are you wet for me Eren?”

“Y-yes!” He’d agree to anything as long as it quenched the burning inside him.

Eren whined as his face was suddenly turned to the side and found himself face to face with Levi’s cock. The ruddy color stood out from the pale skin and the dark thatch of hair, commanding. It was huge, longer and even better than what he had dreamed of. And it wasn’t even completely hard yet. His mouth watered at the idea of sucking on Levi’s cock.

But the idea vanished when he was flipped around sitting on top of Levi’s abdomen.

“Why don’t you show me how much you want it?” Levi teased, as the heated organ pressed against his backside.

Slowly lowering himself, Eren gasped as the intrusion split him apart. “I-I can’t… Levi, you’re too big…”

“Tch, it’s only halfway in.” Palms rubbed encouragingly around his hips as he sat down, impaling himself fully. Eren gasped as he was completely filled, immersing himself in the new sensation of being stuffed. It was hot and hard, stretching him out and pulsing within him. And shockingly arousing in a bizarre way.

“Fuck, don’t tighten around me like that.”

Grinding down, Eren didn’t know whether to flee or to continue what he was doing. It was heaven and hell all bundled up. He craved more, to be taken roughly and claimed in ways he never thought possible. But he also wanted it to stop.

Twisting his body, he tried to make the burning sensation go away to no avail. He lifted his hips a little, trying to ease the heat, but that only made him desire more as he sat back down. A loud moan broke through his lips as he trembled from the bolt of acute pleasure. They had barely begun, but he had never felt this close before. Eren repeated the action, growing bolder as he felt a warmth in his core.

Levi quickly caught on as he began to move in sync with Eren’s motion. Before he could complain of being nearly empty, a keening wail left Eren’s lips at the surge of pleasure as his body crashed downwards on Levi’s upwards thrust. He didn’t know what he was doing as he moved, torn between a desire for more and wanting it to stop. Each time they moved, Levi pierced deep inside, deeper than Eren thought possible as he cried out in ecstasy.

 

“What are you?” Eren muttered weakly after he had regained his breath from the intense workout. The huge influx of energy he received would have rendered any human being unconscious. But Levi was clearly awake and more energetic than he was. Humans were lethargic and sleepy after having their energy sapped. Even demons were not immune, but they were hardier and less likely to willingly weaken themselves during the act.

“Hmm? What do you think, little incubus? Or should I say succubus since you bottomed?”

“Just answer the question, fucker.”

There was little heat behind his words, but Eren was deeply curious about Levi’s origins. There was no way he was a mortal with such stamina and resistance to a demon’s charms. It wasn’t that his powers ceased, but Levi was stronger than him. Much stronger.

“Leviathan ring any bells?”

“…”

Even though his kind preferred to stay on Earth and indulge in carnal pleasures, he would be a fool not to know. Who hadn’t heard of the Four Princes of Hell? Satan, Lucifer, Belial, and Leviathan? Satan and Lucifer were always fighting for control over the Hellscape. Belial was known for his deceptive neutrality. And Leviathan was infrequently seen or heard from, but one would be retarded for trying to oppose him. The Enochian Ruins from the wars against Heaven were a testament to his unwavering strength.

“You’re telling me I was fucked by one of the Princes of Hell?” Eren’s voice was incredulous. Pictures of their kind were useless as they could transmit mental images to one another. There were the crude depictions made by humans, but they were worthless. The Four Princes commanded more of a presence in Eren’s mind. Levi was anything but. Stamina aside, he was short, unassuming, and could easily pass as a human.

“You asked.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Believe me now?”

It was almost instantaneous, but Eren suddenly found himself surrounded by blistering heat and the smell of sulfur. Hot pools of lava bubbled, releasing the stench of rotten eggs into the air. The ground was covered in signs of battle with petrified remains scattered about. There was only one place in any of the Three Realms that had such a place. And that was near the border to Heaven. The Enochian Ruins.

The only ones with the ability to teleport to such a dangerous place still seeped with holy magic were the Four Princes. And the Enochian Ruins were under Leviathan’s jurisdiction meaning that someone had granted permission for him to teleport freely inside. Any demon above a Count required permission to enter another’s territory.

All of this pointed to one thing. That Levi was really Leviathan.

“Seen enough?”

Before Eren could blink, they had returned to the bedroom. The immediate drop in temperature was a balm to his skin as he breathed in the air reeking of sex.

“Believe me now?”

“Fuck.” He breathed, trying to reconcile the man, no _demon_ , Eren corrected internally, with the Prince of Hell responsible for battling the Heavens and winning. Jean was going to freak the shit out if he knew. And no one would ever believe that he could top a Prince of Hell. They were at the top of the food chain for a reason.

Heck, he was foolish to think that his paltry powers even affected Levi. It anything, it was the opposite. Levi probably used something to get him to agree to being the bottom. Not that it wasn’t deliriously pleasurable.

“Did you really think you could win that bet?”

“Well I got you in bed, didn’t I?” He retorted weakly, still trying to come to terms with Levi’s revelation. The fact that a Prince could hear his conversation with Jean was reasonable given how much stronger they were compared to the rest of them. “What’s a Prince of Hell doing here? Don’t you have a castle or something, _Your Highness_?”

“Just Levi.”

“Fine, Levi. Don’t you have half of Hell or something to be running? What are you doing here?”

“Curious little thing, aren’t you?”

“Ha.” Eren spoke a little forcefully, the shard of resentment at being topped echoing in his words. Moving his newly energized limbs, he raised himself on all fours on top of Levi. “Whose the little thing again?”

Unfortunately that small victory was quickly crushed when hands found his butt, fingers easily worming against his sensitive rear. “Someone’s eager for round two…”

 

* * *

 

“Yo, motherfucker.”

Eren shoved his friend playfully, using a little more force than necessary in retaliation at the jab. “Fuck you too, horseface.”

“So how’d it go?”

“With who?” Sex was a frequent thing and it was rare for any one occasion to stood out.

Jean shot him a ‘duh’ look. “With the angry midget.”

“What about it?” Feigning ignorance at Jean’s question, he motioned for the bartender to grab him a shot of hard liquor, downing the glass immediately and asking for a refill. Mortal liquor was weak compared to the stuff they had back at home, but the familiar burn was a nice one.

“How was the sex? You fuck his brains out?”

“It was pretty good.”

He purposely downplayed his response, hiding the fact that Levi had been the one to fuck _his_ brains out. Two weeks had passed since they parted ways, but it difficult for Eren to forget how Levi managed to coax his body to climax multiple times. They had fucked on nearly every surface in the hotel room. Levi was a fount of endless energy and despite the year’s worth of energy he siphoned, Eren’s limbs were barely able to hold on near the end.

He had slept with others since then, but those experiences paled compared to his one lust-filled night with Levi. Sleeping with Levi had unleashed an aggressive, forceful desire that left him on edge looking for something more. Soft female curves used to arouse him, but their flesh and muscle felt too soft and easily broken. The men he slept with were barely better. He had attempted bottoming for two, but they sucked. And the ones he fucked were only a little better than mortal females.

Exchanging idle words with Jean, he contemplated heading back to the Hellscape. Sex was getting a little boring for him, and both the female and male demons would certainly be able to fulfill his cravings better than mere mortals. It might take a while before he could return – there was a quota for how many could leave – but it might be better than lusting for something rarely found on Earth.

Jean’s words interrupted him before his thoughts went too far though.

“Hey, isn’t that the same guy from before?”

Following Jean’s pointing, Eren’s eyes landed upon Levi’s darkly handsome visage. Dry-mouthed, he nodded as vivid recollections of their entwined bodies flooded his mind.

“Yeah.”

“Damn, I mean he has a fine ass, but that babe has shitty taste.” Jean scoffed at the female speaking with Levi.

A wave of irritation surged as Eren watched her flirt boldly with Levi. Granted it was his first time with another male, but Eren had his own pride. Even if it had been two weeks, sex with an incubus (or succubus for that matter), was not something one could just wave off. It didn’t matter if Levi was one of the Princes of Hell. No mortal could elicit the same pleasure his kind could.

“Guess he wasn’t too impressed by your skills, Jaeger.” Jean chuckled, nudging Eren. “Else he would have come over.” They tended to avoid going to the same bar too regularly to avoid previous partners coming by asking for more. As convenient as it was, sleeping with the same person was impractical for multiple reasons. First, it took a human nearly a week to regain what they lost. Second, it made them assume things that weren’t true. And third, the sex got old fast.

Eren narrowed his eyes as the petite female leaned forward, pressing her chest against Levi’s arm. The smile on her face widened at whatever Levi replied. Unable to stomach his former prey turning into someone else’s dinner, he threw a crisp fifty on the table for his drinks.

“Next time, horseface. Looks like I’m gonna be busy reteaching him not to mess with one of us.” It might have been his pride talking, but it annoyed him that he was so easily replaceable. Levi might have been immune to his powers, but he was an incubus. It was in his very nature to seduce and tempt. He wouldn’t let Levi simply write him off like that.

Strolling over, he released a little more of his power as he neared Levi.

“Hey babe. Sorry I was late.” He openly declared ownership by wrapping an arm around Levi’s waist and pulling him away from the blonde. “Traffic was a bitch.”

“Eren.” It was only one word, but his body immediately reacted to the suggestive undertone in Levi’s tone. His muscles twitched involuntarily in anticipation of a repeat as Levi’s eyes boldly appraised him.

“Who’s this?” He raised his brow, openly daring the interloper. “Cheating on me while I’m gone?”

“Who knows. Her perfume stinks.” Levi caught onto his act and played along.

That small exchange was enough to send the blonde off, glaring as she switched targets to another guy wearing a biker jacket. Slipping into the newly freed up chair, Eren propped elbow on the counter to face Levi.

“I didn’t know blondes were your type.”

“Jealous, little succubus?”

“Fuck you. And no.”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“Maybe _I’ll_ be the one to and fuck you this time.”

“We both know who’s going to fuck who.” Levi scoffed in disbelief. “Couldn’t forget me, could you?”

“You weren’t you weren’t just to find me?” Unwilling to be the first to concede, Eren boldly slid a hand over Levi’s thigh, admiring the taut muscle briefly before sliding it over the stirring beast. It was impressive even in its dormant state. “Someone seems oddly eager to play.”

“You want to play, is that right?” A warm palm landed on his butt. It wasn’t anything too overt, but the kneading action reminded him of what Levi had done during their previous encounter. Eren didn’t care that the rest of the bar, Jean included, could see what was going on as he squirmed in his seat, eager for more. There was a knowing smirk as Levi bent over and sucked on his earlobe.

Had Eren not known Levi’s identity, he would have bet that Levi was part-incubus. He had regularly felt the power of other sex demons back in the Hellscape, but none came close to the pull Levi exuded. It was raw, undiluted sex.

“Why don’t we spice things up and make a bet?”

“The stakes?”

“I get to top if I win.”

“Fine. But if you lose, little incubus, I’m going to chain you to my castle and fuck you till you don’t know your name anymore.”

He should have been afraid – and at some level he was – but the thought of being at Levi’s mercy made his body burn. Levi was dangerous with a capital D. Saying no would be the smart move, but there was a reason some of his friends joked he was suicidal. And frankly, the thrill of what was to come made Levi ten times hotter.

And fuck if he didn’t want more of that.


End file.
